Return of Baji
by Power-of-all
Summary: The sequel to Poor sick Kish?. Third and final story of the series. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Not safe for long

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Before you begin reading this, please read Poor sick Kish? Otherwise, your going to be sort of confused. Oh, and enjoy the third and final story of this series.**

**Notice-This story is told in first person view of Ichigo.**

* * *

I rolled over and snuggled next to a body that was next to me. At first, I couldn't remember what had happened, but as I started to remember, I couldn't help but smile.

**Last night....**

_We were kissing and holding each other. Kish had some tears in his eye, which I found strange but oddly comforting. When we finally broke the passionate kiss, we did nothing but pant because of the lack of air._

"_Wow." was all Kish could say. I smiled at him. He smiled back and said with a gentle voice, "Would you like to sleep with me?"_

_I stared at him, but as I looked into his eyes, I realized that he wasn't asking because of any perverted thoughts. No, he just wanted to make sure that if Baji appeared, he could defend me._

_I smiled and said, "Sure, but only if you have pajamas for both of us." Kish looked stunned, but quickly replaced the look with a smile._

"_Now that you say that..." Kish began, but was stopped by a shake of my head._

"_Don't think of anything perverted tonight, ok?" I asked with a sweet voice. "I've been through a lot in the past few days, and all I want is a good night sleep."_

_Kish chuckled, then said with a gentle tone, "Sure thing kitten. I'll not do anything perverted tonight." With that, Kish went to his clothes closet and brought out some pajamas that I could wear._

_After a quick bath, I changed into my pajamas. They were dark green, the same color as Kish's hair. I walked back into the room to discover that Kish had brought in a human bed. The bed was huge, but I couldn't find Kish anywhere. Shrugging, I walked over to the bed and sat on its edge._

_  
After a few minutes, Kish appeared in the center of the room. He was holding some food, and brought it over to me. "Eat up, my little kitty-cat." Kish said with a smile, handing the food to me._

_I looked at it, but couldn't identify what it was. It looked like purple pudding. Hoping it would taste good, I began to eat. I can't really say it had any flavor, but I still ate it. I felt sleepy after I ate it all. Going over to the end of the bed, I got underneath the covers, curled up, and fell asleep. I was only vaguely aware of Kish getting into the bed beside me. He didn't touch me, but he was close enough that I could feel the heat of his body. Smiling slightly, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep._

**Back to present time...**

Still smiling at the memory, I got out of the bed and went to change clothes. After locating the closet, I quickly changed into some black shorts and a dark green sleeveless-shirt. Looking around, I found some shoes and put them on. The clothes and shoes where slightly bigger then me, but I could live with it.

As soon as I began to tie the shoes though, someone wrapped their arms around my waist. "Good morning kitty." Kish said playfully.

Slightly amused, I turned around in the grip so that I was facing Kish. Kish was dressed in his usual clothes, which made me wonder how he had changed so fast. "Well, what shall we do today?" Kish said, gently rubbing his hands up and down my back.

Giggling, I broke free of his loose grip and turned back towards him. "Well, first of all, I would like some breakfast." I said with a laugh. Kish thought about it and smiled.

"Sure thing." He said with a soft voice. With that, he teleported away. Sighing at being left alone, I walked around the room a few times. When I had walked around a fifth time, Kish appeared with two bowls of food.

"Here's breakfast," Kish said cheerfully. Walking over, he handed me a bowl. He sat down and began to eat. I looked into the bowl and knew right away what it was. It was scrambled eggs.

"Yum!" I cried out as I began to eat it. Kish chuckled, but then returned to eating his eggs.

After breakfast was finished, Kish took the bowls and teleported away. I got a strange feeling as soon as he left though, so I turned and slowly looked around. I gasped as I saw Baji walking towards me.

* * *

**Yes, I know. "How boring..." and other stuff like that. Well, with Baji here, what could happen? Review and find out!**


	2. Baji's retun

****

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Notice-This story is told in first person view of Ichigo.**

**Well, I'm not sure, but I think I should probably change the title of this story. If you have an idea on what the title should be, please tell me. Oh, and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I quickly backed away from Baji, who slowly advanced towards me. "Baji, wha...what are you doing here?" I asked, with the fear I was feeling seeping into my voice.

Baji calmly kept walking towards me. After I backed into the wall, Baji said with a smile, "Well, isn't this a good predicament? I can have you as my lover, and ambush Kish at the same time."

I suddenly realized what he meant. Kish had just left and wouldn't expect Baji to be in here. When he returned, he would be instantly ambushed. I had to do something to warn Kish, before it was too late.

"Baji, answer my question," I said in a loud voice.

Baji looked puzzled, and then closed the distance between us. Grabbing me roughly by the shoulders, he threw me to the ground, knocking the breath out of me. Before I had a chance to recover, Baji easily tied my hands and feet with some thin but strong rope.

"Now, all I have to do is..." Baji began before slapping a piece of cloth into my mouth. I had just been preparing to scream, but Baji had saw what I was about to do and gagged me.

Tears appeared in my eyes as Baji went into the closet and prepared for the ambush. Kish opened the door and walked into the room. _No!_I tried to scream as he stood there with a stunned look on his face because I was tied up and gagged. That few seconds was all it took for Baji to run behind him and hit him on the head with the bottom of his sword.

Kish fell over, knocked out. I felt my cat ears and tail appear as Baji took of his shirt and walked towards me. "Now, on to phase two." Baji said calmly as he picked me off the ground and put me on the bed.

He pulled the gag out of my mouth and smiled as I yelled at him, "you won't get away with this! Pai or Taruto will hear you and stop you."

Baji chuckled as he walked over to Kish and tied him up with some steel chains. He locked the chains together with a lock and threw the key across the room. "I wouldn't worry about Taruto or Pai accidentally stumbling into our mating session. I suggested to Taruto that Pudding wanted to play all day, and I know that Pai is gathering supplies and won't be back until tomorrow."

I let out a groan. "God damn you Baji. Why don't you just leave me alone?" I said angerly. My fear was completely gone now. Anger replaced it.

Baji started to speak, but I cut him off. "You know as well as I do that there must be other fighters that could beat you. Just because I'm the first to do so doesn't mean you have a right to make me marry you. Leave now before I have to hurt you." I threatened.

Baji looked stunned, then busted out laughing. I was confused until Baji suddenly stopped laughing and said with a cold voice, "Sorry Ichigo. I don't really care about that anymore. I fell in love with you, and now I'm not turning back just because of the simple fact you don't love me. I tried to be nice and friendly by training you. You still didn't fall in love with me. I don't care anymore if you do or do not love me. I LOVE YOU, and that's all that really matters."

That's when it all fit together. Because he had lived so long without emotions, something as powerful as the love emotion was driving him mad.

"Baji," I said in a calm voice. "This about this logically. Your a sword fighter, right?" Baji nodded his head. "Well, then think of it like this. There is a sword that you want, but the only way you can get it is to steal it from another swordsman. Well, because the sword was not made for you, the sword is awkward and when you try to use it, it hurts you, leaving you injured for life. That is exactly what would happen if you make me your lover without me being willing. I would try and escape from you, and you might be forced to kill me. That will then leave you an empty shell of the man you used to be." I said.

_Damn_, I thought. _I should be talking. After all, what do I know about sword fighting and love?_Shaking my head, I focused on Baji who looked very confused. "I don't really know how a sword and love relate, but I don know one thing. You WILL return my love. Maybe not today, maybe not in a year, maybe not in a lifetime, but you will one day return my love." Baji said. He then moved towards me with a determined look on his face.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I properly explain what happened. If your confused, I'll explain it really quickly. Basically, Ichigo doesn't love Baji, but Baji doesn't really care. Baji declares that Ichigo will be his marriage partner. If I need to explain it more, please tell me and I'll try and make it clearer.**

**Please review. The next chapter has a huge twist. Thanks!**


	3. The final fight

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Notice-This story is told in first person view of Ichigo.**

**Thank you for the reviews serra1forever, Kisshus best friend, Chillis, rico late mew, and sailormoonluver218. Well, enjoy the twist in this chapter, and please read the final author note before your final judgment.**

* * *

I couldn't do anything but watch as Baji walked over to me. I flinched when he touched my arm. He frowned and asked, "Why are you so scared of me?"

I looked at him, confused. Asking in a curious voice, "how should I behave when someone is about to rape me?"

Baji's hand snapped back like my skin had burned him and said angerly, "I am not raping you. I'm simply mating with you."

"Against my will!" I yelled at him. "When you _mate _with someone against their will, it's called rape!"

Baji looked stunned. He sat down on the edge of the bed and hid his face in his hands. I couldn't see his face, but I heard sobbing. I asked with some confusion, "What, you didn't realize that you've been talking about ra..."

"DON'T SAY IT!" Baji screamed, lifting his face and looking at me. His eyes were red and his face was white. He said with some fear in his voice, "I never thought....never considered the possibility that..."

"That maybe I didn't wish to give my body over to you?" I finished for him.

Baji looked at me for a moment, then buried his face in his hands again. Kish then regained consciousness, and immediately tried to get free from his bonds. Baji ignored Kish, his face still in his hands. "ICHIGO!" Kish yelled as he saw me tied up and on the bed.

"Don't be concerned about me at the moment Kish," I told Kish. That was basically me telling him that I was alright and nothing had happened...yet anyway.

Baji lifted his face and looked at Kish. Kish's face turned a ghostly white. Baji turned towards me, which caused me to gasp. His eyes were no longer red from tears. Instead, they were glowing a bright yellow. "You want to give yourself to me..." Baji said in a strange voice.

_What? No I don't!_ I tried to say. Instead, my mouth moved and said, "Yes, I want to give myself to you."

_What the hell? _I asked inside my head. My body wasn't responding the way I wanted it to. Baji released the ropes holding me and smiled as I began to undress. _STOP IT! _I screamed inside my head. I shut my eyes as Baji began to undress and moved over to me. Even the body control couldn't stop me from crying in frustration. "Whats wrong Ichigo? Happy to finally mate with someone like me?" Baji said with a laugh.

_I'm doomed. _I sobbed silently. I felt myself being pushed to the bed, and felt Baji move so he was laying on top of me. My eyes were still closed.

Suddenly, I heard Kish screech "Override code, operation kitty-cat-rescue. Teleport go!" I felt the air in the room shift slightly and heard Baji gasp. He quickly got off of me and I heard him running from the bed.

Opening my eyes, I turned and saw something that made me cry tears of joy. The blue knight.

"Who the hell are you?" Baji hissed, grabbing his sword and clothes. The blue knight looked at me, then at Kish, and finally at Baji.

"I'm here because I felt Ichigo was in trouble." The blue knight said simply. He took out his sword and got into fighting stance. Baji rushed at him, but the blue knight jumped sideways. Running over to Kish, the blue knight slashed and broke the chains holding him. Kish immediately jumped up and called forth his psi swords.

"Thanks," Kish grumbled under his breath as Baji turned and looked at both Kish and the blue knight.

"Well," Baji said, "Looks like I'm going to have to fight hard to kill the new guy and only cripple Kish." Baji smiled and disappeared.

The blue knight whirled around and blocked an attack that would have broke Kish's spin. Kish jumped forward as the blue knight and Baji started to sword battle. Kish ran over to me and looked into my eyes. His golden eyes seemed to be filled with nervous energy.

"Ichigo, I know you can't move your body right now, but listen." Kish said to me nervously. "I'm going to have to read your mind, and possible deep secrets in order to free you. Cry if you agree."

I wanted to say no, but I couldn't' move my head like that. Sighing inwardly, I decided that I could live with myself if Kish found out a few of my secrets. Thinking about how happy I was to see the blue knight, I started to cry.

"Ok, I'm going to do it now." Kish said. With that, his eyes glowed a bright white light. A few minutes went by and nothing happened. Then, I literally felt something pop inside my head and suddenly I could move. Getting off the bed, I ran over to my clothes and put them on. Kish sat back on the bed, breathing hard. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be gathering his strength.

When I was done dressing, I looked over at the blue knight. He was having a hard time fighting back Baji, but Baji obviously wasn't winning either. "Baji, your a bastard!" I yelled at Baji. Baji completely ignored me, his entire concentration into the fight.

"You forced me to agree to mate with you!" I continued to yell. "You were about to rape me!"

"No I wasn't," Baji replied, not giving me very much attention. "You agreed, so it wouldn't have been rape."

Screaming into the air, I was too angry to continue to argue with him. The blue knight went straight with a slash and then changed tactics, successfully throwing Baji off his concentration. The blue knight slashed a long gash to Baji's stomach area, causing Baji to retreat backwards.

Baji was hurt bad, and the blue knight took full advantage of it. He quickly followed Baji and forced him to the edge of the room. Putting power behind his attack, the blue knight knocked Baji's sword away.

The blue knight put the edge of the sword on Baji's throat and said calmly, "you lose." Baji's eyes burned with hatred as I ran over to them. Kish got up out of the bed and walked over to us.

"I've been waiting a long time for this..." Kish began as he raised his psi swords. He dropped them and punched Baji in the face with all of his strength, causing Baji to fly across the room. The blue knight looked at me and then picked me up bridal style.

"What...?" I began as he walked out of the room with me. "Where are we going?" I demanded as the blue knight continued to walk down the hallway.

"The fight in there has nothing to do with you or me anymore. My purpose is to protect you, and I will be doing so by making sure you are well away if Baji and Kish start to fight deadly." The blue knight explained calmly.

"But, Kish might get hurt!" I yelled at him.

The blue knight looked at me and said with a sad look in his blue eyes, "I hurt Baji pretty badly. I wouldn't expect him to hurt Kish too badly. I could be wrong, but at least you will be safe."

"But..." I began.

"You will never have to worry about Baji ever again. After today, he will either be dead or hurt bad enough that he will never be able to come to earth again." The blue knight said calmly.

After a few minutes of walking, Kish suddenly appeared in front of us. He looked at the blue knight with clear hatred, but he said, "Thank you for saving us."

The blue knight simply nodded. "I'll take you back to earth now. Baji won't hurt you again kitty-cat." Kish said with a smile.

"What...what did you do with him?" I asked quietly.

Kish looked at me, then shook his head. "It's better if you don't know." Kish said simply.

The blue knight looked at Kish and then said, "Ok, lets go." Kish nodded and then put his hand on the blue knight's shoulder. Closing his eyes, Kish teleported us to the park. It was night time.

The blue knight put me on my feet and then released me. I stumbled for a second, but quickly recovered. The blue knight looked at me one final time and jumped away. Kish watched him leave and then looked at me. "I better go now." he said, turning around and beginning to float away.

"Kish, wait." I said quietly. Kish stopped and turned to face me. His golden eyes seemed to twinkle with some hidden knowledge. "Yes?" He asked, floating down to stand in front of me.

"You read my mind. Well, you probably know my feelings about us." I said carefully.

Kish sighed and said in a quiet voice, "yes, I do."

"Then, you know how much you mean to me." I said, not looking him in the eyes. Kish lifted his hand and gently lifted my head.

"But..." He said calmly.

"But, I can't go with you. I have to protect my planet with my life, just like you have to." I said with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I know. I know." Kish said before kissing me. This kiss was unlike any we've ever had. It held such passion, such love, such longing...

I was surprised, but then returned the passion. We stood there for many minutes, just holding each other and locked in the kiss. When we finally pulled away, we just looked into each others eyes. Kish had a single tear in his eye as he slowly floated up into the sky. I watched him as he teleported back to his ship. Slowly turning around, I walked home without looking back.

* * *

**Well, that's a sad ending. Also, be fair to the blue knight. He is NOT Masaya, so to Masaya haters, he's not the big hero. I'm sorry, but this is the final chapter and story. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review if you enjoyed it, or feel like it. Thank you.**


End file.
